


Breathe Me

by SeleneOphelia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneOphelia/pseuds/SeleneOphelia
Summary: A rainy day visit for someone he once loved. Inspired by Breathe Me by Sia





	Breathe Me

**Breathe Me**

This has been inspired by the song by Sia also entitled me, it is dedicated to my friends, Carmen, Kate, Artemis and Alyssa. I do not own nor do I claim to own anything affiliated with Harry Potter or Sia. All are property of their creators I am merely borrowing them. I suggest listening to the song while you read it! Can be found on Youtube.

It was a soft pattering rain that met me as I walked out of my house that day dressed in my rainy day gear a gray pea coat, with a multi-gray scarf, slacks and boots that were so close to falling apart it was luck alone that kept them together. It was a day that started like any other, no motivation to move, to think to do anything really but with the force of a million wishes I moved. Dressing had been a process that I don't even want to remember, but I did it.

Closing my eyes I stood on my front steps with my face tilted up towards the sky, seeking any light that I could find only to open my eyes to a dark sky. Letting out a sigh of aggravation I pushed my hands into my pockets and began the slow trudge through the rain. The rain was leaving puddles into the street, in the grass and all around me the world seemed a gray, broken place.

Nearby my neighbor was having a party, their laughter could be heard, and their smiling faces shone through the glass, a forced smile and a wave came from me as I turned down their invitation for the hundredth time, nothing they had to say would bring me solace, nothing could make me feel any better.

The wind played gently at my face, as I reached the corner, the market where I would complete my ritual. Stepping inside a nod was issued from the mildly attractive cashier who I had seen only a few years prior on a date, with no shock a second date was not sought. Stepping to the display I picked a different bouquet this time, a lily and purple daisy spattered with babies breath. Grabbing a juice from the cooler I made my way to pay for my items and with little to no pleasantries exchanged I took the receipt, slid it out of my pocket and headed out the door.

Crossing the street I walked two blocks and then turned into the alleyway. Apperaiting quietly away I appeared near my destination. No one was shocked to see me, I came here far too often for them to be in all honestly. I handed the small container of juice to the homeless man who asked for my change, gave him a sandwich from my pocket and the little bit of money I had in my pocket before stepping into the cemetery.

Holding the flowers close to my chest now I fought my stinging, burning eyes as the rain began to drop a little harder, a little faster. I found the grave quite easily as I knew the path by heart now, wiping away the wet leaves that lay on the stone yet again I sniffed and worried my lip gently.

Squatting I placed the flowers on the grave before gently caressing the face on the stone.  **"I miss you, I thought about you this morning-"**  A hand touched my shoulder and I looked over to see her, the wild mane of chestnut brown curls blew gently around her and I stood.

In her hands she held a bouquet of calla lilies. **"I told you, Severus, you never had to do this alone."**  She took my hand and placed her flowers there as well.  **"I only wish Harry could have been here. I still can't believe-"**

Placing a finger on her lips I kissed her forehead softly, my tears falling softly as we turned to move out of the nearly overgrown place. She stopped me though as the wind began to blow through my long lank hair to turn and look at the grave once more. **"Happy Birthday, Lily."**

My hands moved to her swollen belly before I kissed her lips, so proud of who she had become. **"Happy anniversary, Hermione."**


End file.
